The Void In My Heart
by Djluva
Summary: She was going to die. This time, she was sure of it. She felt an annoying pain nagging at her side. The wound now bled through the thin fabric of her shirt. This was the least of her worries for the evil that stood before would surely be the cause of her timely death. "Ja..ce.." her voice weak, the sounds barely left her lips. No one could save her now. (CLACE FEELS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm new to fanfic and writing but i was super inspired by a lot of talented individuals on here so i thought i'd try my luck at this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks so much, DJ**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL AND BELONG TO THE MASTERMIND, CASSANDRA CLARE.**

CHAPTER 1

She was going to die.

Clary had that thought countless times before in her life.

Usually in instances where she was walking home at night after a late shift at Java Jones and felt like she was being followed. It was New York city, who knew what creeps lingered the streets after 12 AM.

This time was different.

Clary was standing in the middle of a barren forest. The crackling of the harsh wind rung at her ears, layers of thick snow covered the floors and decorated the greenery around her. The sky was dark and thick with fog which made it difficult to see.

She took a few steps forward only to be greeted by a sharp feeling on the side of her stomach. Her hand absentmindedly applied pressure to the uneasy area which caused clary to cringe in pain. When she removed her hand she noticed the red stains that covered her palms.

Clary fell to the floor.

She didn't want to die.

She sprung her legs out in front of her, then reached for her scarf and quickly aided the wound, applying as much pressure her already weak hands could provide.

She couldn't recall how exactly she wound up at the location she was now, nor the injury that bled through the fabric of her thin shirt. All she could be sure of right now is that she didn't feel safe, she needed help and she was desperate.

She called out for help but rendered it useless for the crackling sounds of the wind cancelled out any noise that surfaced. She screamed at the top of her lungs only to realize that the pain of the wound was making it harder for her to breathe. Her cries turned into soft whimpers.

She was alone. And whoever, _whatever_ did this to her, would be back to finish the job—that is, if she wasn't already dead before then..

Clary shut her eyes for a moment and rubbed her free hand against her numb legs in a distant hope that the concept of friction would be enough to save her life. She opened her eyes, surprised to find a dark figure approaching from the distance..

Clary made a noise that sounded like "I'm here" but even to her own ears the words sounded distorted.

The shadow was now moving faster. In a split second, Clary felt relieved just as fast as that relief turned into fear as the shadowed figure came into her line of vision.

It was a middle-aged man who approached her. Clary noticed that he had a grim look on his pale face just as she noticed the sword-like weapon he held in his hand.

Clary shrieked in horror.

Who was this man? More importantly, why is he trying to kill me? Clary was now breathing harsh, ragged breaths.

Clary scooted back, groaning as the pain from her injury jutted through her body.

It was no use, if she tried to get up, she knew she'd just fall over. She'd lost too much blood, the thought dizzied her.

Her eyes fought to stay open as the man was now standing a few feet away from her.

She caught an evil grin mask his face as he slowly pointed the sword to her own, which held a mortified expression. The look amused the man.

"Oh Clarissa, my sweet Clarissa…" he said so soft she barely heard it.

"A waste, it truly is" disappointment now weighing heavily on the man's face.

Clary closed her eyes. She thought of one thing only now. Her mother.

Tears began spilling down her face almost against her will. Memories of her mother flooded her mind and the man snorted out something that sounded faintly like "weak" but clary wasn't sure. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart ringing in her ears.

Clary shut her eyes tightly, prolonging the inevitable.

Just as the sound of the sword sliced the air, clary heard the man groan in anguish and the sword clanked right beside her.

Clary stared at the sword carefully. She noticed abnormal curvatures to the sword as well as the glowing symbols that were engraved atop the weapon.

Another loud groan brought Clary's attention back to what was happening. The groan sounded different this time, younger. And then a scream followed shortly after.

Clary's eyelids felt uncomfortably heavy but she managed to pry them open enough to see what was before her.

The dizziness from the blood loss didn't make it any easier but what she could see caused a pang in her chest.

A boy, not much older than Clary, with piercing gold eyes and blonde hair, stood no more than a foot away from her. He was breathing slow deep breaths. She couldn't make out his exact features but the one thing she did notice was that he was shirtless. His skin had intricate black designs covering the length of his body, at least what was visible to her..

She looked past him to see if the evil man was anywhere near, but she didn't see him. Clary assumed the man was scared off. She darted her eyes back at the boy. That's when she noticed the long feathered….wings? arching above the boys head.

Of course they weren't wings, Clary thought. She's just nearing death is all. She's seeing things. Or maybe she is dead and an angel is now before her to take her to heaven. If there was even such a thing.

The boy walked towards her slowly. She noticed a star shaped mark on the boy's left shoulder, it was lighter than the rest of the designs.

Clary's eye lids began to feel weaker; she fought to keep her eyes open to take in this "angel boy".

He knelt down in front of her and laid a gentle hand around Clary's wrist before soflty saying, "Clary…"

The touch sent shivers up Clary's side.

How had he known her name?

Clary's eyes searched his face but only saw blurred fragments of tan skin and blonde hair falling around his face.

Her eyes slowly drifting shut Clary muttered, "wh..who..".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I've seen that some of you took to the first chapter because i now have 8 follows! This makes me so happy. I really didn't think anyone was going to even open it. Thank you! So, here's the second chapter. It is a filler chapter before all the good stuff happens. I just wanted to briefly get some character development in there before starting with the actual plot. CLACE IS COMING SOON. I PROMISE. Also, reviews would be much appreciated. I would love to hear about what you guys liked and didn't. It'll help me improve and make it a lot more enjoyable for you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE; THE GENIUS..**

CHAPTER 2

The sound of clary's alarm caused her to nearly have a panic attack as she flailed her arms around making her roll out of bed only to find the floor beneath her.

"Owwwwww" Clary complained as she rubbed her head.

She stood up carefully and looked at the clock on top of her night stand that was on the opposite side of her queen-sized bed. It read 11:15 AM.

Clary gasped at the realization that she now only had 45 minutes to get ready and make it on time for her afternoon shift at Java Jones. Clary hurried to the bathroom and decided against taking a shower. Instead, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and threw her fiery red curls into a bun and started towards her chestnut dresser. She chose a flowy white V-neck top along with some light denims. Happy with her decision, she walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of white converse shoes. Before she left her room, she stopped at the mirror that was perched up against the wall next to the door. Eyeing herself up and down, she decided that her bun made her look too much of an old maiden. She dropped it down into a messy pony tail; strands loosely framing her freckled face.

Clary trailed a hand to the side of her stomach in painful memory of her dream last night.

She caught her own gaze; her green eyes still terrified of the nightmare.

She shook the thought, grabbed her bag, and headed down the stairs.

She knew she'd think about that nightmare later.

Clary maneuvered her way through the hall with walls that were filled with her mother's antique oil paintings.

Clary's mother, Jocelyn, was an avid painter which shown throughout the décor of the house. Each room contained at least five pieces of her mothers work, all similar but still very distinct.

Clary's favorite painting hung above the velvet love seat in the living room. It entailed a young girl, presumably around the age of five, delicately holding a lily in the palm of her hand. The girl was blonde with big blue eyes. She wore white overalls with a light pink shirt underneath. The small girl gazed upon the lily as if it symbolically reflected her own pureness and fragility. At least, that's what Clary saw when she studied the painting, and that she did quite often.

Clary inherited a lot of her mothers artistic abilities, though she never could compare her own work to her mothers; to her there really wasn't a comparison.

Everything her mother painted- the way she saw the world, not as it was, but the underlying emotions that weren't typically visible to the human eye, Clary envied it as much as she did adore it. Clary felt her work was amateur despite her mother's constant efforts to persuade her otherwise.

Finally, she made her way to the kitchen where her mother was standing near the stove top cooking what seemed to look like an omelet. She hadn't heard Clary walk in.

"Morning mom" Clary said with a small smile as she walked towards the fridge.

"Hey sleepy head! I wasn't sure if you had plans today so I decided to put my cooking skills to use and surprise you" she said with a wink.

Clary grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass before saying, "Thanks mom but I'm actually late for my shift, I'll be back late tonight. Simon and I are going to Eric's poetry slam, knowing Eric, his performance might take little over a week. Don't wait up"

Clary rolled her eyes thinking of the last time she went to one of Eric's Poetry slams. He was philosophical and very in tune with his feelings. Also, extremely wordy; that guy could talk for hours without losing his breath.

Clary's mom sighed before nodding slowly.

Ever since Clary turned 18 she'd been distant with Jocelyn. Not that she wanted to be, but she was an adult and decided that she'd better live her life now before all the fun that came with being a pre-adult expired; responsibilities.

Clary was 19 now, her birthday fell on July 23, which was only a couple of days from today.

She gave her mom a quick hug before darting out the door.

It'd been a few hours into her shift. She made it exactly 6 minutes late which made her boss, Randy Jones, upset to say the least. Usually Randy was a cool and easy going manager, as long as you did what you were supposed to, which Clary was really good at. Since grade school. Clary was the top of her class. She always did what she was told. Her teacher's constantly made an example out of her. Although she hated the attention, she still prided herself with the title of being the "good girl".

She knew she was Randy's favorite and he would never opt to firing her, but still she took the warning he gave her to heart and went straight to work.

Clary stayed behind the counter taking peoples order's and occasionally wiped down the tables when the place wasn't too busy. Now, she found herself constantly looking between the door and the clock that hung on the wall above the bathroom entrance. She was expecting someone.

Clary sighed as she realized she only had 10 minutes left in the shift so she resorted to refilling the napkin dispensers to pass the time. Just as she finished her last task she heard the bell attached to the entrance chime as the door swung open. A familiar boy with brown curly hair and deep, dark chocolate eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, walked through the door.

The boy searched the coffee shop. Just as his brown eyes spotted a pair of breathtaking green eyes, he stopped in his place as a full-on grin evaded his face only to be greeted with a matched grin on Clary's face.

Clary clocked out immediately before walking towards the boy.

She wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek as she pulled away.

"Simon.." she said with an excited smile, "..you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to walk through that door!"

Simon's smile was beaming at this point, he slid his arms around her waist before cockily saying,

"Just dying to see me huh, Fray?" To this Clary rose her eyebrow's. Where was this surge of confidence coming from? Either way, she liked it.

Simon was Clary's oldest and 'bestest' friend. Well now, boyfriend. They've lived next to each other practically their entire lives. How they shifted from friends to lovers, well that's a story. Simon always had feelings for Clary for as long as he could remember. But it wasn't until their senior prom that Simon mustered up the courage to tell Clary how he really felt.

Clary got asked by Sebastian Verlac, their high school's biggest jock, stud. Not only was he the most popular boy on campus, he was obviously the most gorgeous as well. He had dark hair that made his dark blue eyes appear all the more dazzling. His facial features were just as prominent as his stature. Girls fought for his attention all the time. Because of this, he was known to be a player. Simon hated him. What he hated most was that out of all the girls he could easily have, he decided to use his evil to capture Clary.

His sweet Clary.

On the night of their senior prom, Clary and Simon agreed to meet up before the dance started and catch a ride together. Clary looked beautiful in her silky champagne colored mermaid dress that hugged all her small curves perfectly. Simon gloated at the idea of being the first one to witness her beauty. Upon arrival, they noticed Sebastian leaning against a tree in the parking lot. There was a girl with him. Kaelie, the captain of the varsity cheerleading squad who also happened to be Sebastian's ex. As they walked closer to the couple, Clary saw Sebastian lean down and kiss her. Clary's relationship with Sebastian ended faster than it had begun.

Clary had decided to spend the rest of the night arm in arm with her best friend. She felt safe with him and Simon protected her as if she were the most fragile ornament he'd ever held. He knew she was capable of defending herself, but still, he couldn't help but make her out as this delicate flower petal that he had to keep safe under all circumstances.

It wasn't until they were sitting outside on a bench, under a canopy of stars that he decided he should tell her how he felt before another unwelcome jerk intruded and took her from him. And so he did. He sealed it with a soft sweet kiss and to his surprise, she kissed him back. She never verbally reciprocated how she felt about the situation. Instead, they sat there, her head nuzzled into his neck and that was more than enough for him to know she felt the same way.

Its been a year since that day and he still smiled at the memory as it flooded his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked noticing the twitch of his lips.

They were hand in hand walking down the street to the auditorium where the poetry slam was being held.

"Just how lucky I am to have such an awesome girlfriend" he said smiling down at her.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Right…." She said with a voice that didn't sound convinced.

Clary never experienced love before. The romantic kind of love at least. She never actually had any real boyfriends before Simon. She knew she loved him, she always had. But, only like a best friend. Someone she would protect at all costs, and care for unconditionally. She felt good with Simon, he was safe, endearing and extremely loving. It didn't go past that, though.

She accepted that this was what love was and that if she ended up marrying Simon, she would be content and happy. I mean, if her mother could do it, why couldn't she?

Jocelyn married her longtime best friend, Luke Garroway, around the time Clary started high school. They were _completely_ in-love though. Luke had been in Clary's life since the day she was born. He was the closest thing to a father Clary had come to know and was nothing short of it either. He was supportive, loving and protective at times too. He loved Clary as his own. She knew that Luke was the reason why she never felt the absence of a father's love. For this, she was grateful.

"Hey.." Simon stopped them from walking and turned Clary so that she was facing him.

"I'm serious," He sighed before continuing, "…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me Clary Fray. I know I'm not the best with my words but you're the Princess Leia to my Luke Skywalker." He said with an expression that seemed all too serious for his reference.

Clary snorted, "Wow, that was worse than the time you told me my hair reminded you of the fire that burned through the gates of hell".

He looked at her more attentively now, this made her sigh, "I know Simon, I love you, okay?"

The response satisfied Simon. At least, that was what the smile on Simon's face indicated.

"And I only said that because I was referring to your badass-ness, Fray", he said as he started their' walking again.

When they finally arrived at the auditorium, they noticed a large poster board taped to the front of the door that read,

"POETRY SLAM CANCELLED. WILL RESUME NEXT WEEKEND AT DESIGNATED TIME. CHECK WEBSITE FOR DETAILS".

"Is this a joke?" Clary heard Simon say.

Clary was a little too over joyed as she read the words. Its not that she didn't like attending the poetry slams. Its just that she never could hold her attention for more than a few minutes without zoning out. Poetry wasn't something she was all that interested in,

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to sit through 3 hours of Eric's rambling about how desperation and desire can lead us to the deaths of our despair" Clary's voice lighthearted.

"True. Well, since we have no other plans for tonight…How about we check out that new club that opened up around the corner?" Simon suggested with slight excitement tugging the corner of his lips.

"Um, Pan..de pan" Clary struggled to say the word.

"Pan – de – mo -ni - um" Simon articulated each syllable earning him a smack to his arm.

He grabbed his arm as if hurt and grinned a wide smile.

Without much thought Clary answered, "Yeah, sure. Lets do it".

Clary took the lead while Simon followed closely behind.

 **Clace just might appear in Chapter 3.**

 **Read on to find out ;) xx DJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a safe and happy 4th of July! I see I have a few more follows than I did yesterday and that just makes me oh so happy! :) Thank you so much**

 **mkxoxosmileyface** **: OMG your words brought the biggest smile to my face. Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm glad that you feel the way you do, it's the exact motivation i needed! THANK YOU.**

 **Liz399:** **You are awesome. Thank you so much for your feedback.**

 **Here is chapter 3 lovlies. Let me know what you think. I had a bit of writers block but i pushed through!**

 **Enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF THE WONDERFUL CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

CHAPTER 3

Simon and Clary walked for about 20 minutes before reaching their destination. They would've arrived a lot sooner if it weren't for some sort of crime scene that authorities had closed off to the public causing them to take a detour route. Clary assumed it to be another wicked car accident, the drivers in New York were reckless to say the least.

Upon arrival, Clary noticed the sign above the entrance that read "Pandemonium". The word held her attention for a while.

"Clary?" Simon asked.

"Uh..Yeah?" Clary answered back, still staring at the sign.

"Is everything okay? If you don't feel up to it anymore we can find something else to do.." Simon suggested taking in the expression on Clary's face.

Shaking her head, as if to bring herself back to reality, "N..No I'm fine. It's just..doesn't 'pandemonium' mean uproar, chaos or something like that?".

Simon looked a bit confused then replied, "Yeah, I think so. Does that mean something to you?".

Clary smiled sheepishly, "No, I guess I just remembered that word from a book or something", she paused looking up at the sign feeling a little weary then proceeded with, "Come on Lewis, let's go".

The club was exactly what Clary imagined. Neon lights accentuated the dark night club with an array of purple, pink and blue hues. The club was packed with a multitude of people who seemed to be enjoying the dub-step music blasting through the speakers. There was a bar in the middle of the club and a VIP section to the side of the bar where Clary noticed stunning people sitting on blue velvet couches with an authentic crystal chandelier dangling over them.

Clary took it all in. It was like being in an entirely different dimension.

Breaking her free of her trance Simon asked, "Would M'Lady like to dance?" and extended his hand.

With a nod, Clary took Simon's hand and followed him to the center of the dance floor.

Simon was a nerd. He participated in a handful of nerd-like rituals and Clary adored him for it. But surprisingly enough, his awkward tendencies didn't show in the way he danced. He was an exceptional dancer. Of course, his dancing consisted of two steps: the bobbing side to side and the rare shimmy. Still, it wasn't _bad_.

The song that had been playing ended and faded into a softer and less "beat heavy" melody which Simon took as cue to pull Clary towards him. He slid one arm around her petite waist while his other hand held hers. They began to sway side to side.

Clary lowered her head to Simon's shoulder and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Moments like this made Clary feel safe. She loved being in Simon's protective arms almost as much as she loved sitting under her favorite tree in Central Park while she sketched what was around her.

She then looked up at Simon and placed a small peck on his lips.

Simon looked down at her, _This girl was beautiful with all her cute mannerisms and she was his. Clary Fray, the girl of his dreams, was his. He was in-love with her, there was no doubt about it._

He'd been wanting to tell her those words since the day he revealed his feelings for her but only had enough courage to tell Clary that he wanted to be with her. Even though they exchanged the occasional "I love you" Simon knew it wasn't the same as admitting that he was _in-love_ with her. He didn't want to take the risk of moving things too fast and changing Clary's mind about being with him. It was unfamiliar territory for the both of them. But they've been official for a little over a year now and looking down at her in all her beauty, it was the perfect moment.

Clary noticed an uneasy expression wash over Simon's face. She looked up at him with curiosity giving him a chance to speak. When he didn't say anything she placed a gentle hand on the side of his face and asked, "Simon, are you okay? You look a little flustered there..".

Simon's eyes met hers, his eyes were gentle but held a lot of tension which Clary seemed to notice.

"Y..yeah, I'm alright. It's..just..um, is it hot in here?" Simon said releasing his hold around Clary's waist, taking a step back.

He began moving his shirt to allow air into his clothes. He felt trapped in his feelings. He wanted out.

"Yeah it is a bit crowded in here, did you want to sit down? Get some air maybe?" She suggested worriedly.

"No I'm fine!" He proclaimed, louder than he intended.

The nerves were taking control of his body but he knew that he had to tell her. He just had to.

"Clary?" he cupped her face with both his hands. "I um..", still searching for the right words.

Clary stared at him with an expression that he couldn't read.

Feeling like his heart was going to leap out of his chest he said, "…I'm going to go get a drink, and I was wondering if you wanted one?" he sighed feeling defeated.

"uh yeah sure", she shook her head feeling disordered. _What was that about?_

Clary watched Simon make his way through the crowd to the bar, until a strange but familiar pair of golden eyes caught her attention. Well they _were_ golden..But now they were cerulean blue with a speck of gold in the iris of his left eye. Maybe that's what she'd seen?

Clary stood there frozen in place staring at this odd boy who was leaning against the wall near the VIP section. He was dressed in all black: a fitted black shirt underneath a black leather jacket, paired with black skinny jeans and black hunting boots. His hair was blonde and looked silky to the touch. Clary felt the strange urge to run her fingers through his gorgeously kept mane. The thought brought a slight flush to her cheeks.

He was beautiful. No, he was _stunning_. Possibly one of the most handsome men Clary had ever seen. She wanted to look away but there was no force in the world that would permit her to look away. To her surprise, he held that gaze, his blue speckled eyes were intense and never, not once, darted away. Clary felt her breath catch.

His face was expressionless but Clary could've sworn that a smirk once lived upon his lips. She subconsciously took a step forward, as if gravity was begging her to move towards him. Just as she began to take another step, something else caught her attention: _Simon._

Simon was making his way out of the club, rather quick on his feet.

Had he seen her staring at the boy?

She called after him but the music was too loud for any other noise to surface.

She hurried after him fighting the impulse to steal one more glance at the blonde boy.

She gave in and looked back at the place he'd been standing only to find that he was no longer there. She shook her head and proceeded after Simon, feeling guilty.

"Simon! Simon! Hold on!" she yelled as she bolted out the exit.

But she was too late, he was gone.

 **A little bit of Clace but don't worry. It's coming: FULL FORCE.**

 **I know that Jace's eyes in the book are gold but I really wanted to include Jace's image from the TV series. I absolutely loved that Jace had blue eyes with a tinge of gold. (Thank you Dom Sherwood for having gorgeous eyes) And I also love how the directors STILL included the golden eye concept, but only letting it show when jace activates his runes without his stele.**

 **So this is going to be something similar. Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Thank you for reading! Until next time :)**

 **xoxo, DJ**


	4. CHAPTER 4

**You guys are awesome. Thank you for the follows, i'm glad so many people are taking to my story.**

 **BonnieGal7** **: Thank you! I definitely want to incorporate a lot of the ideas seen in the TV series (as far as appearance and personality goes) so yes you'll be seeing that in not only Jace but Alec and Izzy as well. As far as what simon saw..you have to keep reading to find out ;)**

 **Beth** **: I will continue to update!**

 **Boochar88** **: Yessss. Dom's eyes are lovely, aren't they!**

 **Hope you enjoy! (little longer than the others, lots of ground to cover!)**

He was trying to sleep but memories from his past were making it impossible for him to do so. He tossed and turned, recalling glimpses of the horror that haunted his present. Muffled screams. Faces that held agonizing expressions. He finally gave up in his attempts and climbed out of his king-sized bed. He folded the white silk linens neatly over his bed before proceeding to the bathroom. He placed both of his hands on either side of the sink in front of him and stared at himself in the mirror intently. Nights like this have been reoccurring and his lack of sleep shown in the bags under his eyes. He raked his fingers through his sleek hair and took a deep breath before returning to his bedroom. He threw on a plain white t-shirt and paired it with grey sweatpants. He swiftly exited his bedroom and tried to make minimal noise walking down the enormous hallway before him. It was 5 AM; all his siblings were still asleep.

Moments later, he ended up in the weapons room on the main floor of the massive institute he lived in. Not wasting a single second, he headed for the area where all the weapons sat in racks. Each rack contained a different weapon and was organized specifically to level of combat. The smaller weapons like the seraph blades were meant for younger individuals like his 12-year-old brother Max.

He, however, went for the largest sword sitting on the top rack. He named the angel of that sword and smiled as the words on the sword lit up under his touch. He began his familiar motions of combat moving around the room with urgency and alacrity. He practiced his defense, imagining his opponent striking at him. He kicked off the wall to give him the boost he needed to back flip in mid – air. He landed in a crouch, sweat was trickling down the sides of his face and the white shirt he wore was now drenched.

He grinned his cocky grin only to be met with a similar grin at the entrance of the room. He realized he had been observed this entire time.

"Something funny, Jace? Or are you really just that cocky that you feel the need to smile at yourself", the boy said raising one eyebrow.

Jace walked over to the racks and picked up a towel and began to wipe himself down.

"Seeing as that you came down here to watch me, I can only conclude that I'm not the only one here that finds me so damn enticing my dear Alec" Jace replied with a smirk.

Alec stiffened slightly, before rolling his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Well I only came down here to confirm that you weren't dead since you missed breakfast and weren't in your room". He walked over to the rack that held his weapon of choice; the bow and arrow.

Alec was taller than Jace and had dark brown hair that complemented his deep blue eyes. Alec's features weren't as prominent as Jace's but he still was immaculate in every way. His build was rather muscular but wasn't apparent through the navy blue long sleeve button down and black skinny jeans he wore.

He turned to the area that would allow him to practice his archery. There were still- targets with bull's eye markings on them. He reached behind him for an arrow, aligned it perfectly with the bowstring, pulled back and released. The arrow sliced through the air and hit dead center on the first target.

With a grin Alec mockingly added, "Besides, you're not the only one here that is so…damn..enticing..".

Jace's smirk turned into a half grin, "Yeah, okay. What time is it anyway?"

"2:30." Alec replied, his focus still on his archery.

"Damn.. I lost track of time" Jace said raising his eyebrows obviously shocked at how much time had passed.

A moment later, a girl with long dark hair, much like Alec's, and light brown eyes, strode in. She was wearing a rather tight outfit that hugged all her curves: black heart-shaped bodysuit with some tight black, high-waisted skinny jeans and 7-inch heeled boots. She was certainly confident in her body, considering the way she flaunted herself. How could she not? She had it all, men certainly could attest to that.

"My brothers are practicing without me? Im hurt", she said with a playful pout.

"Izzy, if we waited for you to finish getting ready, an entire week would lapse" Jace said with a smirk.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before saying, "Me? You spend at least 5 hours on your hair alone"

Isabelle playfully ran her fingers through Jace's hair as she walk past him.

Jace crossed his arms and shook his head, pleased with his sister's comeback. She wasn't lying, how else would his perfect hair be so perfect? Jace took pride in his appearance. He knew he was rather good looking which made him overwhelmingly confident. Women constantly threw themselves at him, it was far from humbling. Jace, however, was the shallow type. He only gave himself to the prettiest girls. His last lover was a faerie. She was quite easy on the eyes and a memorable lover.

Isabelle continued, "..anyway, there was speak of demonic activity in the city. I think we should go see what all the chatter is about".

Jace and Alec nodded and went their ways to prepare for possible battle.

Jace, Alec and Izzy made their way through New York using their invisibility rune to keep mundane eyes off them as they hunted demons. Izzy noticed a group of police officers investigating what appeared to be a crime scene, she motioned the boys to follow her.

Jace noticed that Alaric, the head of the NYPD and alpha werewolf of the New York pack, was investigating the crime.

Alaric walked towards them and away from his recruits so that he could talk to Jace without people thinking he was going insane talking to himself.

"Hey Alaric, can you give us any information on the attack?" Jace asked.

Izzy was already searching the female corpse that laid on the floor.

"We found her like this around 9PM, the attack must've happened a few hours ago" Alaric said in a low voice.

"Looks like it was a vampire attack. The body is drained of blood" Isabelle spoke before Alaric.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. The tracks seemed to have disappeared but I already contacted the rest of the pack. They're on it" Alaric added.

Jace pat Alaric's shoulder and walked away from the scene, Izzy and Alec followed behind.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" It was Alec who spoke now.

"I don't know. Those blood suckers are irritating creatures. They could be anywhere.." Jace answered, folding his arms.

"Well, while you two boys try to figure out where the vamps are hiding, I think I'll have some fun" Isabelle started walking towards Pandemonium.

"Izzy..nows not the time.." Alec said impatiently.

Izzy turned on her heels, "If I'm not mistaken, Pandemonium just opened right? Think about it.. Vamps love to party. So why wouldn't they be at the hottest club in New York City?" she said with a confident smile.

Jace and Alec both looked at her utterly confused with her logic.

"Well you guys can stay out here and look stupid but I think ill get myself a drink….and a cute boy" Isabelle winked and disappeared into the club.

The boys both sighed and followed her.

Jace noticed that the club was entirely packed. People dancing, quite terribly, on the dance floor. Couples making out in the alcoves on the sides of the club with the curtains wide open. Really, what was the point in "getting a room" if you didn't remember to close the curtain. It was truly a sight.

To his surprise, there _were_ some down-worlders in the club. He spotted a few warlocks in the VIP section, some faeries dancing, oh and would you look at that…Izzy was right.

Jace grabbed Alec's arm directing his attention to the three vampires that were standing placidly against the wall near the restrooms. They informed Izzy, who was beyond thrilled that she happened to be right.

They saw the vampires walking in separate directions. Deciding to split up, Jace followed the vampire that seemed to be the leader. It was apparent in the way the other to vampires seemed to fear her. He thought it best to watch from afar and chose an easy spot near the VIP section. The vampire had carbon black hair and was pale as death. He smirked at his joke.

Jace crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, paying close attention to every move the vampire made. She seemed to be socializing and flirting. Probably trying to choose her next victim.

Jace's attention was suddenly pulled when he noticed a boy with curly brown hair and glasses walk towards the bar. The boy's face was awfully red and wore a subdued expression. Jace smirked thinking that he probably just got rejected, badly. He followed the boys trail curious to see who the offender was. Presumably, some vixen chick. Maybe even a faerie, their kind always intimidated mundanes.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Jace felt his heart accelerate in his chest, a feeling that was unfamiliar to him. What he saw, he couldn't even fathom. _She was angelic._

He unfolded his arms and shifted to get a better look at this girl. She had fiery red curly hair that fell freely around her face. Her _face._ How he wished he could explicitly describe every little detail about her face. She had cute freckles that covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. His eyes darted away from her face to see her whole, it was then that he noticed how small she was. This gave him the sudden desire to be her protector and keep her out of harms way. But those eyes, those vibrant green eyes. He wished she'd look his way so he could stare directly into those eyes. To his surprise, his wish was granted. She was now looking dead into his eyes. His heart picked up its pace. He honestly felt like he could collapse right there. How was she doing that?

The smirk he once held turned into complete astonishment. He didn't understand any of this.

 _Wait, can she see me?_ Jace thought to himself. There was no way, she was a mundane.

He noticed her inching towards him. He stood frozen, as if not moving would increase his invisibility.

 _What the hell?..She sees me. But how..that's impossible_. Jace started to open his mouth to say something when he saw her head snap to look at the curly headed boy who appeared to be running out of the club.

He tensed when he realized that the vampire he was supposed to be watching was gone.

Jace felt a hand on his arm, it was Alec, "Jace! We have to go. Now".

He nodded at his brother and followed him out the back entrance. His thoughts were transfixed on the red head.

Who was she?

 **;) ;) ;)**

 **Reviews are more than appreciated. I love hearing your feedback, helps me understand what you guys like!**

 **Thank you! until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend. I was doing so well at updating every day, but this heat makes me want to lounge next to a pool all day. If anyone lives in Cali or in an are where it is 100 degrees, DO YOU FEEL MY PAIN?!**

 **Jemston1** **: I appreciate you for taking the time to review. Thank you so much!**

 **Scintilla** **: baby sister, why must you feel the need to correct my misuse of apostrophes. I love you but you're annoying.**

 **cait418448** **: Thank you! I plan on continuing this story. I have so many ideas in mind, i can't wait to share it with you all.**

 **BonnieGal7** **: Heyyyyyy, I'm glad you like that i incorporated the demonic killings ;) I want to answer your question but that would spoil the mystery! Keep reading, all your answers will be revealed soon. Maybe even in this chapter ;)**

 **NerdDepot** **: Love dom's eyes, i just had to use it.**

 **Anyway, this chapter ended up being really long so I split it into 2: CH 5 & CH 6. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

Clary walked back to her apartment after several failed attempts of contacting Simon. She felt awful. That irritating voice in her head was screaming at her. She knew Simon was the jealous type, though he never acted on it. Clary was an expert at reading Simon's body language. Whenever he crinkled his nose, she knew he was nervous. If was raked his fingers through his hair, he felt confident. The most apparent; the clenching of his jaw. Whenever Simon did this she knew some guy, somewhere was staring at her and Simon saw it. Clary shook her head as if the thoughts would disappear. She knew she should give Simon space, he was angry and whenever he decided to talk to her, he would. Clary sighed and made her way up the stairs to the door of her apartment.

"Hey honey, you're back early" Jocelyn was in the living room working on what looked like a self-portrait.

Clary plopped onto the sofa near the fireplace.

"Well, my night was cut short so I didn't really have a choice"

Her mother stopped painting and turned in her seat to get a better look at her daughter, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think Simon's mad at me" Clary said, staring down at her fidgeting hands.

"I know what you and Simon have is more than a friendship now. And well, those kinds of relationships aren't easy all the time. But he is your best friend above anything else. Whatever he's upset about right now, he'll come around"

Clary knew her mother was right. Simon was her best friend, relationship or not. He was the only thing in her life, aside from Luke and her mom, that she was certain of. Clary kissed her mom on the forehead and made her way to her room. She checked her phone with a distant hope that Simon had called her, but to her dismay there were no new messages. She fought against her anxiety and set the phone down. She figured she'd try again tomorrow.

Changing into her pajamas, Clary climbed into her bed and decided to sketch before calling it a night. She let her idle hand dictate what she was going to draw. She realized the figure on the page started to resemble a person. She recalled all the angles of this person and carefully drew out what she envisioned. She thought she was on to something interesting until she noticed who it was.

It was the boy from the club.

Simon's pov:

Simon woke up dazed and confused. He blinked, fighting against the blurriness. Once his vision was clear, he noticed that his hands and feet were tied together in front of him, his adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He was sitting on a beige couch in a living room that belonged to a hotel suite. He couldn't remember how he'd ended up in a hotel room. He began to call out Clary's name. On the third attempt he heard a response, he recognized the voice but it didn't belong to Clary.

"Is that the red head's name?" a pale woman with black hair appeared from a different room.

"Who…are you.."

"Camille, I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet me" She said with a smirk.

"why am I here? Does cl..clary know im here?" he said after a long pause. He was looking around, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Theres no use. The children of the night are guarding this place. If you even tried to leave, you'd be back on this couch in the blink of an eye" she walked over to the table that held bottles of red started to pour herself a glass.

"I..children of the night?"

"oh, I'm sorry mundane. I forgot, your kind doesn't address us by our proper name. To you, we are called vampires"

"Vampires?! What? You've got to be kidding me. Vampires don't exist..You're insane"

"Au contraire, we do" she said grinning widely so that her fangs were exposed. In the blink of an eye, she was now standing in front of him.

Simon felt a shudder quake through his body.

He swallowed, "What do you want from me?"

"You don't remember? Oh, sometimes compulsion can take a while to wear off, give it a minute" She said smiling.

Simon stared into space trying hard to remember the past couple of hours.

He recalled going to pandemonium with Clary and dancing with her. He also remembered failing to tell Clary that he was in-love with her, then walking to the bar. He was cursing at himself for not having enough courage to speak his feelings. And then…

He looked up at her as the memories began to flood in.

3 hours ago:

Simon had ordered two drinks mustering unintelligible words to himself when he was approached by Camille.

"You look heartbroken sweetheart" She said in a seductive tone while she traced her finger on his cheek.

"Woah lady, I have a girlfriend, she's right over there"

Camille followed Simon's gaze and stopped on the red head.

She smiled to herself and sighed, "oh? She doesn't look like your type" her finger trailed down his neck to the beginning of his shirt.

Simon coughed and took a step back before saying, "Woah, woah there handsy. SHE is my girlfriend. And im in love with her, so back off okay".

Simon was shocked to hear those words, he never said them aloud before. Why couldn't he have said that 2 minutes ago. A sudden wave of confidence crashed into him at that moment. He looked at the lady almost forgetting that she even existed.

"Well it was nice to meet you, if you'll excuse me.." he started to make his way to Clary when he was pulled back with immense force. His body slammed into the bar, rocking the drinks behind him.

"You aren't going anywhere my delicious…caramel" She said in a soft voice.

She peered into his eyes, her eyes like daggers.

Simon began to protest but she interrupted, "You will leave this bar without a word" she was speaking so low it was like a whisper, "..Go. Now".

That's all he could remember.

Looking up at this strange woman who stood before him, now he said desperately, "Look, I don't know what kind of cult you're a part of but you have the wrong guy" he continued without stopping, "I read manga, I have zero friends, excluding my girlfriend, who I do love very much and I need to get back to so please just let me go, I wouldn't make a good sacrifice. I swear I won't tell anyone about this, I barely even remember your name, Katherine? Cassy? See, forgotten".

"Would you stop your useless tantrums? It's not _you_ I'm after. I want the girl" before he knew it, Camille was now in his lap. He moved his head back almost immediately, though it was useless. He was confined to this couch. He wanted nothing more than to push her off of him.

"Cl..Clary? Why do you want Clary?"

She began to nibble softly at the sensitive area behind his ear.

"Someone very powerful wants her for reasons I don't care to know. She's my bargaining chip" She breathed against his neck. Simon squirmed in distress. He wasn't registering anything Camille was saying to him. None of it made sense.

He wanted to ask her what she meant, and who this powerful person was that wanted her so badly but all he could say was, "You're out of luck. She won't come". _She doesn't know where I am, she won't know where to look_ , he thought. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her or come near her.

She laughed mischievously as she moved her hands down to his pants. Simon jumped at the sudden contact. Camille rolled her eyes, "Still not my type", and grabbed the phone from his pocket. Her fingers began moving on the screen, she sat the phone on the glass table next to her and smiled, "There, now she most definitely will come".

"I'm a little thirsty..the drinks on the counter have gone bad. I need something _fresh_ " she let the last word linger.

"What…"

Before he could finish his thought, she sank her fangs into his muscular neck, Simon felt his blood trickle down. He slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

 **The next chapter will be posted either, later today or tomorrow! Thank you for reading!**

 **xoxo DJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is chapter 6 (which is a direct continuation to chapter 5) I know i could've just made it all one chapter but my anxiety wouldn't permit me to do so.**

 **Thanks for all the support. You guys are the best**

 **DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO THE TALENTED CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 6

Clary felt anger course through her body as she stared at the piece of paper before her. She tore the page out of her sketchpad, crumpled it up and toss it at her bedroom door. How could a complete stranger be such a pain in the ass?

She placed her sketchbook in the drawer of her night stand and scooted up against the headboard. She hardly fought with Simon but when she did, it was exhausting. She sighed and reached for the switch on the lamp, defeated. Right then, her phone buzzed: a message from Simon.

Meet me at the old hotel on 5th street, I need to talk to you.

Without even thinking, she immediately got dressed and snuck out of her house. She'd snuck out several times before but her mom never noticed.

When Clary arrived, she was taken aback by how _dead_ this placed look. The windows were blocked off by pieces of hammered wood. Moss had begun to grow in the cracks of the walls. The place was completely abandoned. She wondered why Simon chose to talk to her here at 1 in the morning.

She took out her phone and hesitantly texted: I'm here.

Ding.

I'll be right out.

Clary felt uneasy. Mostly afraid of what he would say to her. She thought about that on the way over.

A hand rested on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts

Startled, she turned saying, "Simon?". It wasn't him.

"You must be Clary, I'm Raphael. Camille will be pleased to see you" he said with a charming smile.

"Who..Where the hell is Simon"

"He's not in hell, I can assure you that much. He's alright for now. Your friend has gotten himself into quite the situation. If you want him to live, you'll have to come with me. Sorry for the cliché, it's as old as I am" he was now grimacing down at the girl.

"Take me to him" she said fiercely.

Surprised with her quick response, Raphael smiled and motioned her to follow him. She was brave, he gave her that much.

The inside of the building looked nothing like the outside. Marble flooring covered the grounds of the building, lavish antiquities filled each room, a massive crystal chandelier hung in the corridor; it was elegant. What a deceiving exterior, she thought. After climbing up several flights of stairs, they arrived at the last floor. The floor was dedicated solely to one large room. Raphael led her in.

When Clary saw him, she nearly fell to the floor. Blood stained his neck and shirt, his head fell forward awkwardly, and he was still tied up, shenearly shrieked.

"Simon! No. Simon please", she ran to him.

"Relax, he's fine. He's just merely unconscious" Camille entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM" She screamed at the woman.

"Nothing that could cause injury, I had a little taste is all"

"A taste? His blood?" she said purely disgusted

"You don't know either? Hmm." She said raising her eyebrows then added, "Well, its what our kind do, we feed on blood to keep strong. It satisfies our eternal hunger" Camille said, licking her fingers where Simon's blood stained them.

" _Your_ kind..? _feed_?"

"Vampires.." It was Raphael who spoke now.

"I don't understand any of this.. this isn't making any sense. Why are you doing this"

"Are all mundanes like this? I'm bored." Camille said before disappearing from the room.

"Where ..how did she do that?" Clary was stunned.

Raphael winked before saying, "Don't try anything stupid". Then he was gone too.

Clary placed a gently hand on Simon's face. He started to wake up.

"Clary?"

"Simon, you're okay, oh thank God you're okay" She embraced him trying to be gentle.

"Clary…you shouldn't be here"

"I'm always going to be here for you Simon. It's _us_ , you know that"

"No, this is a game they're playing. They never wanted me, they want you"

"They can have me. I would die before I let anything happen to you"

She kissed Simon gently on the lips and added, "I'm going to get us out of here"

She started to look around the room. She didn't remember the way Raphael came up here. She was too focused on Simon. A shiny object caught her eye on the table. It looked like a butter knife, she could use this as a weapon. Clary was never the violent type, but such occasions called for dire actions. She grabbed the knife and held it firmly behind her back.

"What are you doing? Clary… its no use"

"Sshh..I have a plan"

Clary began to shout frantically, "Help! Help!"

Raphael was now standing at the entrance of the door, angry. He said something under his breath that Clary couldn't understand.

"I just wanted to know um, if Simon could leave. He told me that you wanted me so is it necessary for him to be here?" The knife was still firm in her hand.

"We can't let the mundane go, its to risky" he replied in a low voice.

"Well, that's too bad.." Before he could ask what she meant, Clary threw the knife with a force that caused the butter knife to penetrate the skin on his chest. Clary stood there with a mortified expression, Raphael was smiling at her.

"For someone who doesn't know that they are of the Nephilim, you sure act like one"

"How are you not dead?" She asked purely astonished.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire" he said taking a step closer "I can not die" he took another step forward inching towards Clary, "but if you try that again" he was now inches away from her face, "there will be severe consequences" he said grabbing her face to get a better look at her neck. He licked his lips before slowly moving her head back so that her eyes were leveled to his.

"There will be no other warning. You and your friend are going to be here for a while so I suggest you make yourself comfortable"

Clary snapped her back and made a sound of disgust, this made Raphael grin. He left the room so quickly, no sound was made.


	7. Chapter 7

**three chapters in one day! I guess you could say i was feeling inspired. Its 12am here and i did my very best at editing this chapter. If there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize. Im tired but I also needed to post this today! Thank you for all of your support.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE TALENTED CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 7

Jace, Alec and Isabelle made their way back to the institute soon after their eventful night at Pandemonium. The trip back home was quiet. They never lost a lead before, that feeling of utter disappointment was mutual between the three of them.

"What the hell happened back there Jace?" Alec finally spoke after exiting the train.

Jace kept his eyes ahead of him. He, himself, didn't know the answer to that question.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. What the hell happened back there" Alec stopped in front of Jace and pushed him back slightly causing Jace to stumble on his feet.

"Hey! Stop. It's not his fault Alec, it was just a bad night okay? Let it go." Isabelle stepped in between her brothers.

"Let's just go home and figure all of this out. We can call Alaric and see if he has any leads" she added before walking ahead.

Alec grimaced at Jace before turning around. Jace took a deep breath following after them.

He wouldn't have mind if Alec had punched him; he knew he deserved it.

Jace took his job seriously. He was a Shadowhunter, just like Alec and Izzy; his job was to protect the mundane world from the down world: demons and other down world threats. Today, he didn't do his job, he allowed himself to get distracted. He swore to never let that happen again.

When they finally reached the institute, they headed over to the information room and started their research. Taking Isabelle's suggestion, Jace phoned Alaric to see if he had any news.

"Alaric, any leads on the vampire attack?"

"My right-hand man, well woman, Maia, traced down the suspects to an abandoned hotel of some sort. South of the murder scene"

"Hotel Dumort?"

"Yeah that's the one, I was actually about to call you when I found that out. My pack can't go beyond that point"

"Thanks Alaric, we'll handle it from here"

"Wait, Jace. There's more. She said she saw some kid walk in to the hotel by himself"

"a mundane? That's against Clave rules." Jace said, irritation weighing heavy in his voice.

"If I get news of anything else I'll let you know"

Jace hung up the phone and went to go share the information with his siblings.

He wouldn't let those bloodsuckers get away this time.

"We should go now Alec, if we give them any more time they'll murder more mundanes" Isabelle said.

"It's 4am Izzy, I think we've had enough for one night. We can deal with them in the morning"

Alec usually wasn't the type to miss out on a mission, but he was still upset about the night. He worried his clouded judgement would be dangerous.

"Izzy is right, we need to go now. If we go tomorrow , the mundane will die" Jace spoke now.

"He might be dead already" Alec answered back, ice in his tone.

"But he might not be, Alec," Izzy grabbed her big brother's arm, "come on, this is our job".

He knew his sister was right. He nodded his head after giving it some thought and gave a her a small smile.

"Alec.." Jace reached for him but Alec had already begun to walk away.

"He'll come around. You know he doesn't like failing missions" Izzy tried comforting Jace.

Jace clenched his jaw then walked with Izzy to the weapons room where Alec was already gearing up.  
Jace grabbed his sword, Izzy her whip and Alec his bow and arrow. They walked out into the night, heading south towards Hotel Dumort.

When they got there, the sun began penetrating the darkness, turning the black skies a deep pink/blue tone. The doors were bolted shut so they decided to search for some type of opening. Alec was the one to find the back entrance, with Jace and Izzy following his lead.

"Where do you think they're keeping the mundane?" Izzy asked.

"He'll be in the most guarded room. I'm assuming it'll be the last floor" Jace answered.

"What the hell do they want from a mundane anyway?" Izzy asked

"Other than his blood…" Alec said.

The hotel seemed abandoned, there was no sign of anyone present.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, it shouldn't be this easy" Izzy said in a soft voice.

" _How right you are_ " a male voice echoed through the hall.

They turned around, their backs facing each other.

"Show yourself!" Alec challenged the voice.

"My pleasure" the voice hissed before it came out of hiding and pounced onto Jace, knocking him off his feet.

The man growled.

* * *

Clary was sitting on the couch next to Simon, who was now untied thanks to Clary's Girl Scouting skills.

She put her head on his shoulder, "I don't understand any of this Simon, what could _vampires_ possibly want with me? I'm just Clary Fray"

Simon, who was now fully conscious, placed his hand in hers.

"No, you're not just Clary Fray. You're so much more than that. I guess that isn't the best thing to say in a situation like this. Point is, we're going to get through this. We'll wake up tomorrow and this will just be another nightmare" Simon said in an attempt to soothe Clary's racing thoughts.

This made Clary think about the nightmare she had the night before. Almost condescending, she felt like somehow all of this was related. But how?

Her thought was interrupted by the sounds of shattering glass and thuds downstairs. Simon and Clary stood up, terrified.

"What's going on?" Clary asked aloud.

Right then Raphael stormed in, "We have to go. NOW. MOVE!"

* * *

Jace was knocked into a wall a few feet away from him with the blow knocking the wind out of him. He crouched on the floor, coughing trying to fill his lungs with air.

Izzy's whip coiled around the man's neck and flung him into a wall, knocking him out cold. Another man charged at Alec this time, but he was already one step ahead. An arrow pierced in dead-center of the man's head. He collapsed.

Jace got up and made his way to his siblings

"You alright?" Alec asked.

"Yeah" Jace replied, steadying his breathing.

They looked around them and saw that they were outnumbered.

Izzy smiled, "I knew this was going to be fun". She snapped her whip around another vampire's neck and used his body to take out several more.

Jace took many of them at once, plowing his sword deep into their chests.

Alec was behind his two siblings taking out the vampires his siblings couldn't see.

They worked well together. They were the perfect team. It wasn't too long until the vampires stopped coming. Guess they thought better of the situation and fled. This wasn't their fight anyway.

They were breathing heavily, winded.

They looked at one another as a scream came from above them.

"Jace, go check that out. Izzy and I will stay here and stand guard"

Jace nodded and headed up the stairs. He stopped at the second to last flight of stairs where he saw the mundane that Alaric had mentioned. He was alive. He also wasn't alone.

* * *

Raphael directed them towards a back passageway that led to a different staircase.

Clary was holding Simon's hand when she said this "Don't let me go"

Simon just nodded.

"LET'S GO" raphael said through gritted teeth.

Clary, quick on her feet, kicked Raphael with such force that caused him to fall to the floor. She ran to the front door towards the staircase she originally came up from, Simon right beside her.

Raphael omitted a noise that sounded like a low growl, but Clary didn't stop. They made it down two flights of stairs before a woman stood before them. Clary screamed at the sight of her.

She was snarling at them, her fangs gleaming in the dull lighting. Clary and Simon took a cautious step back, but she didn't waste a second. She sprang in the air, knocking Simon out of the way. She headed for Clary.

Just as she was about the grab hold of Clary, the end of a sword shown in the front of the woman's chest. Clary gasped.

The sword retracted and the woman collapsed in front of Clary's feet.

"Clary!" Simon shouted trying to reach for her.

Clary was staring at the corpse in front of her, her body felt paralyzed. She was breathing heavily. She was sure this wasn't a nightmare. None of her nightmares would let her come that close to death.

She was breathing fast, her head throbbed as the adrenaline was trying to leave her body. She broke her gaze from the body and looked up at the owner of the sword that saved her mundane life.

It was him. Dressed in all black, ravishingly handsome, and looking at her with curious eyes. She noticed something else in his eyes, but she couldn't figure out what it was

Her heart pounded so rapidly in the hollow of her chest, she was certain that it was visible to the boy standing in front of her

Clary collapsed, her fragile frame unable to register what was happening.

She felt Simon under her, trying to hold her up

"Clary! Clary, stay with me! Clary!"

She felt her eyelids start to fail her. As she drifted, she heard another voice, a female, calling out for someone.

 _Jace_

 **I sense clace in the next chapter... what about you?**

 **until next time loves**

 **xoxo DJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Its been a while. I got bombarded with school work but I'm back to posting frequently again, so i hope you'll forgive me. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story & to those of you who've taken the time to review. You're criticism is something that I consider in m writing significantly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! **

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO CASANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 8

 _Clary was laying down beside Simon, next to her favorite tree in Central Park. It was a rather warm day for NYC so Simon thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a picnic. The sun was glistening above them so radiantly. Even the animals decided to come out and absorb some of the heat._

 _Clary intertwined her fingers with Simon's, "Thank you for bringing me out here, I needed it"_

 _"Anytime Fray" Simon said with a sly smile_

 _"No, I mean it. I've been so wrapped up in work and my art..sometimes I feel like I forget to..forget about my worries and just relax"_

 _Clary sat up against the tree and hugged her legs to her chest. Simon mimicked her actions and waited for her to continue._

 _"I don't know Si, I just feel like something's missing, like I'm going about my life the wrong way"_

 _"Clary, you're 19. Most people start to think about those kinds of things when they're 50 and realize that they don't want to be behind a desk for rest of their lives. But you? You're young, you still have time to figure this out. Is this about your art?"_

 _"No, no..never that, I just feel like my purpose in this world wasn't just to be an artist…"_

 _"..a kickass artist" Simon interrupted, earning him a nudge from clary._

 _"yeah, a kickass artist" Clary said imitating Simon before continuing, "This is going to sound stupid, but I feel like im destined for some type of greater good"_

 _Simon let out a chuckle, "So like what? Some sort of vigilante? Of course, because a 5 foot, 100 pound, highly uncoordinated, cries no….scream-cries because your goldfish died, baby like you could save us from our doom" Simon placed his hand on his heart and smiled mockingly._

 _"Sir Swims-a lot, was not just a goldfish, he was special" Clary fought back._

 _"Point is, you're exactly where you're suppose to be. And I don't doubt that your art could save people. Or just you in general. You're amazing Clary, no matter what you do" Simon pulled Clary into his chest and kissed her head._

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right" Clary said, but the words didn't touch her heart. She burrowed her head into his neck and sighed closing her eyes. Suddenly, Clary felt like she was falling._

"…Clary?...Clary?.."

Clary felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Clary? Wake up please"

Clary groaned, "Mom no its Saturday"

"Clary, its Simon, you have to wake up"

Clary pried her eyes open against the sleepy feeling that possessed her body.

"Huh? Simon what.." once she regained sight, she noticed that she wasn't in her own bed.

She was at Simon's house, more specifically, in Simon's bed.

"Simon? When did we come back to your place?" she felt a stabbing pain near her collar bone which made her wince.

"Oh my god im so glad you're okay" Simon nearly flung himself against her with such force that knocked them both back on to the bed.

"eh..em" a voice in the distance interrupted.

"I don't mean to disturb this lovely moment, I just wanted to check if you were dead or not" the voice was husky and seemed slightly irritated.

Clary felt Simon stiffen and loosen his grip on her before moving himself aside. Clary now had a full view of the boy that was leaning against the door frame.

Clary felt her heart flutter out of control.

He stood there with his arms folded against his chest. His eyes were staring intently at her face. She didn't want to blink, scared that if she did, this immaculate human being would disappear. She was dreaming, she had to be. There was no way the boy from Pandemonium was here, in Simons room?

The silence probably carried for several seconds.

"um…Clary, this is Jace" Simon broke the awkward silence.

"Jace, this is my girlfriend, Clary"

Jace's eyes were still on Clary.

"Pleasure, although we've already met" Jace spoke, the sound of his voice caused Clary to snap back into reality. It was then that she realized he was talking directly to her.

"I..um I", Clary stuttered trying to formulate some type of words. Jace's lips twitched into a half smile, clearly amused.

Clary cursed at herself in her head.

"You two met? When?"

"Well, it was a rather odd evening, your girlfriend was checking me out for a solid ten minutes" Jace started to walk towards the bookshelf that held all of Simon's favorite books and movies. He picked up Dracula, a movie Clary got for Simon on his birthday. It looked like he was reading over the sticky note that was attached to the disk.

"Excuse me..You WHAT?" Simon glared at Clary.

Clary almost forgot that Simon was still in the room before he spoke.

"I..That is not what happened. Blondie was at the club we went to last night, I saw him when you went to go grab us drinks. He looked like he was in pain or something so I was..concerned.." Clary didn't like lying to Simon, but she knew how jealous he could get, so it was really for the best.

"..In pain?" Jace scoffed and put the DVD back in its place. "..how swiftly you dismiss our love."

Clary could've sworn there was a hint of hurt in his expression but she assumed she was just imagining things.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Can someone please tell me whats going on? All I rememeber is going to pandemonium, and…" As she began to recall the events in the past 24 hours her heart began pounding.

"Vampires…there were vampires, we were being held hostage and.."

"and then you passed out, they wanted to bring you back to the institute but I didn't let them. You're safer with me. Jace said he could save your life, so that's why he's here..unfortunately" the last word was more to himself. Simon brushed his hand over Clary's cheek.

"Wait..institute? They?" Clary's head felt like it was going to explode.

"'they' as in my siblings and I, they were at Hotel Dumort with me. Though I don't expect you to rememeber. You passed out before they entered the room. The institute is where we live. Its both our home and training facility. Its where shadowhunters grow up" Jace answered.

"Shadow what?"

"Shadowhunters, guardians of the mundane world. We protect the humans from creatures of the downworld; those with demon blood, like those bloodsuckers you met"

"None of this is making any sense" Clary stood up and blushed when she realized she was only in her sports-bra and Simon's sweatpants.

"Who stole my clothes?"

"We had to get a closer look at your wound" Simon pointed at the gash, still fresh near her collar bone.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. Your Mundie boyfriend wouldn't let me in the room" Jace smiled cockily.

Simon rolled his eyes.

Clary walked in front of the mirror and noticed another mark on her body. It looked like the designs the boy in her dreams had on his body.

"What is this" She traced her fingers over the design on her neck.

"That's a rune Clary, it saved your life. The pain will subside once the full effects settle in" Jace walked behind her and looked at her through the mirror.

"All of the legends are true Clary. Demons, Warlocks, Vampires, they all exist. Just like how we exist" Clary spun around and looked up at him, she was managing steady breaths as she took him in. She wanted to get this close to him when they were at Pandemonium to take in the details of his beauty. She felt her fingers twitch. She wanted to draw exactly what she was seeing.

"We? We humans…"

"No Clary, We as in shadowhunters. You and I, we are shadowhunters" Jace inched forward, his expression looked as if he was trying hard to keep something at bay; she couldn't figure out what it was.

"But, I'm not..Im just a human. I'm just Clary"

Jace took another step closer to her and stared at her like she had said the most interesting thing he's ever heard.

"You're so much more" Jace said, so softly it sounded like a faint whisper.

Simon, who was watching this unpleasant conversation, started to grow impatient.

"Clary, you are a shadowhunter. Jace and Izzy explained everything to me. That thing on your neck, it wouldn't have saved you if you were human. You would've died actually but that's beside the point. Look, that stuff doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay" Simon stepped in front of Jace, surprising the both of them.

Jace reverted back to his arms across chest stance and clenched his jaw.

"It does matter mundane, she is of Nephilim. She needs to come back with me to the institute" Jace spat.

"No, she's not. She's staying here with me. I told you I'd let you help me save her. Your work is done, you can leave now" Simon turned so that he was directly facing Jace. His words didn't come out nearly as harsh as the hard expression on his face portrayed.

"That's not your decision to make, Mundie" Jace was now looking at Clary who was still lost in thought.

"Clary?" Simon turned back around towards Clary.

Clary looked between the two boys who stood before her.

"Simon, all of this is confusing. My head is still spinning. But I don't think the best thing to do right now is go on like nothing happened..we need answers" Clary was recalling what Camille said about some mysterious man coming after her, she felt scared.

"No, I'm not letting them take you. We don't even know them. I can protect you"

Jace interrupted, "Well I did save your lives, but no big deal or anything"

"Si, all my life I felt like something was missing. Oddly enough, I think this is it. And I can't just pretend like any of this didn't happen. We aren't safe here. Some delirious lunatic is out to get me and I need to know why. We have to go with Jace, I trust him"

"You don't even know him..how the hell could you trust him"

"it's a Shadowhunter thing" Jace smirked.

"Simon, we have to go"

Simon looked at Clary as if she told him she hated him. He knew that he would never let anyone, demon or human, hurt her. He looked at the wound on her delicate shoulder. He felt his heart fall to his stomach.

Simon took a deep breath before saying, "Okay. But if anything about this place seems off, we're leaving"

Clary went to her tip toes and placed a gentle peck on Simon's lips, to her surprise, Simon deepened the kiss. Simon slid his arms around her petite waist and held her firmly against him. He broke away from the kiss unhurriedly.

"I wont let anything happen to you Fray, I promise you that"

Clary was trying to catch her breath. She then felt someone's gaze. Jace never moved. He was still standing behind Simon, though his arms were at his sides now.

He was watching her.

When they're eyes met, he held her gaze. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and looked down.

"I would ask to join, but Simon isn't pretty enough for me and I just can't seem to look past that" Jace sucked in his breath and shrugged his shoulders.

Clary asked herself if that meant she was pretty enough for him. Not that she cared or anything.

Simon didn't seem to acknowledge that Jace had even uttered a word.

"I love you Fray"

Before Clary could respond Jace interrupted, "Alright lovebirds, lets get going. Its getting dark and I really don't feel like killing anymore bloodsuckers with my ravishing goodlooks"

"Are you always this cocky warn me now so I can bring my headphones before we go" Clary said.

"and miss out on my heavenly toned voice?" Jace smiled devilishly.

"So, bring my headphones. Got it"

This made Jace smile. Not cockily, but a genuine grin that made Clary catch her breath.

He wasn't lying. His voice was something she knew she'd never get tired of hearing. A part of her hoped she never would have to.

 **& there you go!**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **OH! HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING SHADOWHUNTERS. I'm obsessing, these last few episodes had me shook!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
